A vehicle has a heating system using convection heat transfer using wind (forced air) for heating an interior of the vehicle. In addition, hot wires or the like is provided in a seat or the like using contact heat transfer.
However, the convection heat transfer method is vulnerable to noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) due to use of a blower. In the contact heat transfer method, a user feels warm the only when the user comes into direct contact with the seat, but the user may only receive heat partially.
That is, partial portions of the user such as hip and back direct receive the heat from the seat, but the heat may not transfer to other portions such as legs and one's face may not be heated enough even though a heating function of the seat is activated in a severe cold winter. For this reason, the heating system using convection must be operated together in the contact heat transfer method.
The heating system using convection generates noise, cold wind is introduced into the interior of the vehicle due to traveling wind and the like, and the body portions which are dislocated from a ventilation direction of hot air may not be heated.
As such, an interior panel or the like which is in direct contact with outside is not heated even though the conventional heating system and hot-wire heater are operated. Thus, the legs or the like located near the interior panel may be cold in spite of the operation of heating.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art already known to those skilled in the art.